1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a training wheel assembly and, more particularly, to a training wheel assembly for a bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional training wheel assembly for a bicycle in accordance comprises two support brackets mounted on two opposite sides of a frame of a bicycle and two training wheels each rotatably mounted on a respective support bracket. Thus, the training wheels are rested on the ground to facilitate a user practicing riding the bicycle. However, the support brackets are easily loosened from the frame of the bicycle during a long-term utilization, so that the training wheels cannot rest on the ground snugly. In addition, each of the support brackets has a fixed angle so that the angle and position of each of the training wheels are fixed and cannot be adjusted to fit a user's requirement. Further, each of the training wheels has a greater stiffness so that the bicycle easily topples when turning around, thereby causing danger to the user. Further, the user needs to remove the support brackets from the frame of the bicycle when not in user, thereby causing inconvenience to the user.